Frozen
by Red Asatari
Summary: Sasuke took it a bit far, but when he knows that Naruto is out there, he will get him back. But just how is the Uchiha gonna warm him up again? oneshot yaoi sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Red: hey guys, yeah most of you are wondering when I am gonna update 'Behind Blue Eyes', but I have been very busy and this is just a one-shot. This is to all of my trust readers. Enjoy!!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Frozen**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"WHY??!! Why can't he just think for a second?! No, he just have to do everything before his mind registers it. And then he leaves me here worrying about something as stupid as this!"

_Maybe it's stupid to you…but you know you took it far…_

The raven just sighed; yelling to no one won't change anything. He looked up from his cozy armchair next to the blazing fire that made cracking noises, emitting warm fumes of heat to his slightly cold body.

Uchiha Sasuke did it this time. He yet again got into another argument with the dobe. But this time it didn't end with the usual alone time, giving just glances tomorrow in the morning as if nothing happened.

**_No, he just had to run out when there's a fucking blizzard going on… moron…_**

And yet, despite all of their bickering. Sasuke still never admitted that he loved the blonde. Every little detail in the blond just contrasted with the raven. They were practically the opposite each other. And yet, the differences are what keeps them together.

Both of them being 16 years, grown up to be Konoha's gods. Even Naruto had a fan club, they were just still hidden.

Naruto was staying over at the Uchiha's that night, helping each other (well, more kind of Sasuke helping Naruto) to study for the ANBU test later that morning. But due to a sudden blizzard (wonder were that came from) Naruto was forced to stay over the night

But since boys will be boys, they fought again. And this brings us to the present Uchiha's distress.

"It's my fault… I am the one to blame now…if only I had kept my mouth shut, but hell no my pride is just too big!!" (Never would imagine the Uchiha to say that?????)

_Flashback_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Sasuke, I just can't get this tack tic. It's too hard!" the blond yelled out frustration._

"_Dobe, it's simple really, you just have too-"_

"_Sasuke, please my mind can't take it anymore. I'm exhausted. Let's rest, please??" he said putting on his best puppy dogs eyes._

"_Naruto, the exam is tomorrow, so no we are not stopping."_

"_Well teme, as you have might noticed, I am not like you Mr. Know-it-all.!"_

"_Well maybe because I study and things actually stay in my mind. Admit it Naruto…your just…jealous!" the raven taunted back._

"_Me, jealous, dream on! Why would I be jealous?" Naruto spat back at him._

"_Let's begin shall we; looks, money, being adored by every girl in the village, high ranking…"_

"_Sasuke, stop…"_

"_Besides, Naruto. I have never seen you with another girl. Naruto please. Who would…who woul-" he was cut off by the blond immediately._

"_Who would love a demon like me…yeah" he replied with a sad smile, with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. _

"_Narut-…" he never got a change to finish as the blond ran out into the cold. _

…_I was gonna say troublemaker…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

…_staying here will not change anything ya know…_

_Yeah, that is why I am going out after him._

_Good choice, crazy, but good._

Grabbing my coat and wrapping it around tightly my body, the first thing that hit me was ice biting my skin and snow as I opened my door. Going from tree to tree would be too risky, seeing as that every bark and branch was frozen solid. Walking with my arms around my body, I abounded my cozy cabin and went looking for the blond. Maybe coming to this cabin for the weekend was a bad idea. There was a long way to Konoha and only trees surrounded us.

It seemed like eternity since I picked up just the faintest chakra signal. Any shinobi would think that it was just some bird. But I knew better that birds hibernate during the winter. I followed it, realizing that there was a cliff.

Panic struck within me as the possibilities arose drastically. And I was afraid that my thoughts became true. There was Naruto, lying on a ledge not far from me. His skin as white as snow, shirt and pants ripped in various places, his hair more untamable then it ever was, as it seemed frozen.

Creating a chakra made rope, I began making it longer to reach Naruto. When the chakra touched his body, it slithered like a snake around his legs, torso, and arms as I slowly lifted him up. I felt like crying when my hand touched his face. His skin…it sent goose bumps all around me. Lifting him up bridal style, I sprinted, covering my feet with chakra, getting faster to the cabin.

Closing the door behind me, I gently put him on the sofa and got a futon as I laid it in front of the fire. Taking of his cloths, expect for his boxers, I laid him I the futon. Remembering what we had learned in the academy, that if the human temperature suddenly dropped and blood was not pumped quickly back trough the veins, the human would die. Naruto needed heat and fast. There was only one option left.

I undressed myself, until my boxers of course, and got into the futon with him. My arms went around his waist as I pressed him to my warm body. Shivering from the contact, either from the freezing skin or from excitement I don't know. Covering us both and snuggling as best as I could to him, praying to whatever god to keep him alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto's POV_

_So warm…but how…last I remember I feel into the snow and couldn't get up…I should be dead right now._

There was warmth surrounding me, and even if I didn't want to, my body went further into the source Not caring were I was, I was gonna doze off again, but a beating of something stopped me. Something that seemed like a… heartbeat.

_WAIT A SEC…A HEARTBEAT???!!!!_

My eyes opened and I was met with a pale smooth, warm chest. My eyes traveled upwards as I met with a peacefully sleeping Uchiha, cherry lips slight apart for the occasionally breathing.

_OMG, HE RAPED ME!!!!!!!_

_**No he didn't, and shut the hell up, because of you, my chakra is almost drained to let you live. Do you know how much chakra it takes to keep you warm when you are imbedded in snow???!!!! BAKA, thanks the Uchiha, he saved you!! **_

_He…saved me. But why, he hates me, doesn't he?_

_**You really are an idiot, cause only an idiot would not notice.**_

_Notice what, Kyuubi??_

_**He waking up, that's my cue to sleep.**_

Kyuubi wasn't lying, as when I looked up, I was locked with a pair of black eyes. I could feel the possessive arm that was around my waist tightened, not giving me a change to shake it off, but I didn't want too, it felt to damned good. Something warm went down my cheek, as a hand came up and wiped my tears. I leaned into the touch, savoring something that I have never felt. He leaned down to me, as our lips brushed. I pressed harder as his tongue invaded my mouth. It went all over my teeth and gums then came to my own tongue, as if wanting me to dance with it. Sasuke won the battle of dominance, not caring for once in my life, but air became a thing that I hated the most.

We disconnected, feeling Sasuke's tongue lapping up the trail of saliva that went down my chin. My breath hitched as he nibbled and sucked on my neck, leaving a visibly hickey. He attacked my mouth again, this time being more passionate, but cut of again.

He was teasing me, that bastard. But something clicked, and I begun struggling, thus resulting in Sasuke being on top of me, right between my legs, my hands pined above my head, faces just a few cm apart.

"No, no. Don't play with me. Sasuke please no, I don't want to be played…why…" I sobbed harder and tried to hide my face. But he just lifted my chin looking directly into my eyes. He licked my tears away and kissed both of my eyes. Why is he doing this.?!

"Naruto, tell me how do you feel about me."

"…"

"Tell me!"

"And why, so that you can hate me more. WHY, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONE I FELL FOR??!!" My throat felt sore from the scream, why did it have to lead to this. I expected him to start laughing and calling me names, but I didn't expect a tongue to lick my bottom lip.

I opened up to him, leaning up to get more between us. His hands cupped my face and my arms went around my neck. The only thing that went around in my mind was that Sasuke had one hell of a tongue.

When he broke up, he was the one to break the silence.

"Took you long enough to admit it, guess you will have to be punished from letting me suffer for so long, ne Naruto?" Before my mind could even process what he meant, he bit my nipple, sucking, making it hard.

"Damn it Sasuke!" I yelled, throwing back my head as he did the same with the other nipple. Butterfly kisses were being done everywhere, until he reached my navel, dipping a tongue in, I couldn't hold back anymore, I was gonna go crazy. He played with my boxer until ripping them apart. I hissed as cool air hit my heated member. Even without looking, I knew he was smirking. Hot breath made contact with my flesh as I moaned and whimpered. This was just plain torture .

I screamed as a hot moist cavern engulfed me whole. I threw my head back for what seems like the nth time that night. His tongue played with my slit, as I bucked, but kept down by his hands. His head was bobbing slightly up and down

"Sasuke...please…I need… you bastard!!" I yelled at him, as his mouth left. I had been so close. He crawled back to me and kissed me hard; making me tastes myself in his mouth.

"Well since I am always prepared, I am gonna make it less painful for you dobe, even if you don't deserve it for the scare you gave me back there." He got a tube of lube and squirted some on his fingers. He kissed me again as one of fingers gently pushed into me. Not that it hurt, it just felt a bit weird. Another was added, as they began moving in and out. This continued as there were three fingers, stretching me for what was yet to come.

He took his boxers of as I gasped.

"Sas…Sasuke, that isn't gonna fit?!" It looked to be something like 8 inches!!!

"Don't worry, I am only 7inches8. It's gonna fit just perfectly, but I must warn you Naruto, at first it will hurt, but I promise it gonna get better beyond believe."

I knew that he was right, but I was still scared. He coated his hard rock member, shuddering at how cold it was. I rapped my legs around his waist as he position himself. I bit my lip as I felt him enter. It hurt, it was unbearable, but the feeling of your love being inside, knowing that you are complete was bliss. He stayed a few seconds until he started a slow rhythm. The pain was gone and only pleasure came in. I tightened my hold around his waist, trying to get him even deeper. Oh god, I was so hot.

"Sasuke…you…no…" I was so gonna kick his ass later on, he stopped!!!!

"Tell me what you want Naruto, beg me for it." I felt his hands snake under me as he lifted me up, feeling his aching cock getting even deeper in me, ramming my prostate.

I screamed as white flashed before my eyes, thanking the lord that he was holding me from behind.

"Tell me Naruto!"

"Sasuke, I want you, please take me harder Sasuke, I don't want to loose you Sasuke, Sasuke." I cried on his shoulder as I held tightly onto him, my face buried in his neck, taking the scent of lavender and sweat.

"I'll be here Naruto; I'm not going to leave you, ai." I kissed him; he started again thrusting into me, his thrusts becoming animal like. I tore away from his mouth as he rammed harder than ever into my prostate. The pleasure became even more intense after he stared pumping my manhood equal t our thrusts.

"Sasuke…I can't…more…SASUKE!!" I gave yet my loudest cry as I spilled myself over our stomachs

"Naruto…" he whispered as he came, my insides becoming burning hot as they were coated with Sasuke's semen.

We fell back onto the futon, as he slowly slipped out of me. The only thing left was our panting, but even that subsided. His rams wrapped around my waist as a low growl was emitted. I laid my head on his chest, as he entwined our fingers together.

"Naruto, stay with me forever?" he spoke as he kissed my forehead.

"Hai, itsumo Sasuke." And we both slept, worry gone that we were gonna be separated never again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hell yeah, this is gonna make me a fortune. New Ichi Ichi Paradise, Yaoi Edition!! I won't have to work for another year." An old man with long white hair, giggling like a mad girl said as he made his way back to Konoha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, the birds were chirping, the kids were running around playing tag or ninja. The sun was out warming the streets a bit from the harsh winter snow. Al was well as th-

"JIRAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Red: Hope you like it all, I promise to update Behibd Blue Eyes as soon as can ppl. Wish me luck I have a physics, maltese and env. Studies test coming!!**_

_**NO FLAMES**_

_**Ja Ne**_


	2. Author's note

_**Okay, do you know why we authors just love to write about anime and whatever it is about we write. Well let me share that oh so simple information with all of you that are reading this. **_

_**I specifically said NO FLAMES.**_

_**But let me start on what I was beginning. We authors love to write because we believe we have talent, and a lot of us do. We like to share a part of our imagination with all of those that agree with us on a certain topic, yes??**_

_**Now, you are all wondering in your little mind just were I want to get with this message. Well the most thing WE writers hate is when someone comes along and disagree with us. Well as some of you might have read my one-shot 'Frozen', sasunaru M rated.**_

_**This kid, to me as it looked like, gave me a flame:**_

LadyLiv: Birds don't hibernate you moron, they migrate.

**_Maybe to her it was just a review, but to us it means much much more. Yes, being an animal expert myself, studying to become a vet. I know by heart that birds during the winter migrate south. Well kid, if you don't see discovery planet or animal planet, some birds stay in their hollow in the tree. They block the entrance, and stay their and sleep. And that is called hibernation. And I can also see that you DO NOT read any books, mainly the National Geographic. Next time, do think before you write. Oh, and those that do flame and not leave an e-mail, are clearly…COWARDS themselves._**

_**I hope that this time, God will lighten up your minds, and as I know, many of my readers agree with me.**_


End file.
